Restoring Truthiness
Restoring Truthiness Rally :(also known as March for Truthiness, Truthiness Rally, The Truthiness Movement, Stephen Colbert Glorious Rally That is Bigger than Martin Luther King, Jr's and Glenn Beck's Combined) It's time to Restore Truthiness to America! When: Possibly during the Second Coming of Christ or when Stephen Colbert feels like it. Where: At the doorsteps of the liburals elite, the belly of the beast, the 9th level of libural hell, the den of thieves... possibly somewhere in Washington, DC. (?) Suggestions: *Hold the rally on the opposite side of the mall, in front of the Washington monument. This way, he can’t be criticized for standing on the wrong step. Plus, delivering an epic speech in front of an enormous phallic object will help to spread our message. Why: History :I was woken in the middle of the night by this (along with the sound of my cat getting ready to pee on the rug). :Think about it. It’ll be just like Colbert’s mockery awesomeness of GW Bush at the 2006 White House Correspondent’s Dinner, but 500,000 people will be able to participate with him. We’ll all stay totally in character as teabaggers Tea Patriots. The kid with the microphone that interviews all the idiots Real Patriots at these things can come by and we’ll ramble into his microphone. :This would be the high water mark of American satire Truthiness. Half a million people pretending to suspend all rational thought in unison. Perfect harmony. It’ll feel like San Francisco in the late 60s, only we won’t be able to get any acid. :I know you’re out there somewhere, Stephen, watching LOLcat gifs along side us. We need you. There’s no way to have a logical public discussion with the teabaggers Real Patriots. The best we can do is to mimic them. Show them a mirror and hopefully some will realize how ridiculous glorious they actually are… Or maybe they won’t even realize that they’re being mocked glorified, which could be even more awesome.http://www.reddit.com/r/politics/comments/d7ntl/ive_had_a_vision_and_i_cant_shake_it_colbert Gallery: Image:Colbert-truthiness.jpg| Yes We Can, Too! Image:Colbert-poster1.jpeg| The puppet king is dead! Image:FExpj.jpg| Yes We Can, Too! Image:Hecandoittruthiness.jpg| Lets Do It! See Also *Geese Witherspoon *goose *Me! Me! Official Tubes *Colbertrally.com *Reddit: Restoring Truthiness *Restoring Truthiness Facebook The New Restoring Truthiness Facebook *Restoring Truthiness Twitter *Reddit on fire! *Our Glorious Leader and his Goose! External Truthi Tubes *I Have a Dream Too! *Minions calling Colbert to join Glenn Beck! *Series of Tubes calls Nation's Hero to restore Truthiness *Liburals terrified of Truthiness Rally *Even John Stewart is terrified! *Even Washington, DC is terrified as well! *is official, series of tubes cannot wait! *The Minions are ready, Mr. Colbert *FARK joining our cause! We salute you, Mr. Fark! *Libural Media already taking notice *Liburals to send their plant to sabotage our rally! *Series of Tubes growing more patriotic *Stephen to follow Glenn Beck's steps *More letters of Truthiness *The Liburals are already shaking *Who is Ridding Stephen's Coattails? The Commies! *a call to truthiness ad *For the Colbert Rally, Stephen Colbert will have the full protection of the military. Take that hippies and would be assassins! *American Hater declares Truthiness Rally in bad Taste: making a mockery of Glenn Beck and his supporters is out-of-line and inappropriate! *Beware of Truthiness haterz *Yahoo supports truthiness *Restoration for Truthiness starts at the classroom! *John Stewart trying to steal Our Truthiness! *Even the beast has been unleashed! *The Times wants truthiness